


ME!

by shybee92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybee92/pseuds/shybee92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on a story by my friend Monkey girl XD, so the idea belongs to her, so thank you very much for letting me use your idea, all the credit goes to my best friend. Disclaimer goes to my best friend and to the creator's of the series or the transformers hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ME!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Feedback would be great. This is my first Seto/ofc story. and I will be posting more.

This story is based on a story by my friend Monkey girl XD, so the idea belongs to her, so thank you very much for letting me use your idea, all the credit goes to my bestest best friend. Disclaimer goes to my best friend and to the creator's of the series or the transformers hint.

"Koi, would you mind giving this to Seto for me." Some random girl asked me. I just nodded and she handed me the gift with the card attach.

'Why must every girl in this school give me their gifts to give to Seto every time this year? Valentine was just another day' I thought, 'but I didn't want another girl to start crying again if I say no to them again, the death glares and crying will never stop'

By the time I made it to the joint classroom, my arms were overflowing with gifts, did I say how much I really hate this holiday.

He was sitting in the back with his backpack on my sit to save it from his many fan girls from stealing it. He had his feet up on his desk and was leaning back a little reading a book. I couldn't even glimpse what the title was, with all the presents blocking my view.

"Seto, do you mind stopping what you're doing and help me with these presents that all of your fan girls made me deliver them to you. I swear just because I am your best friend, doesn't mean that I have to deliver your gifts for ever valentine, ever birthday and ever Christmas. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says mule or something and stop smirking I know you are Seto" I all but yelled at him and the ones that was already in the classroom was surprise by my outburst since most of the time I was usually very quiet and tame. But who cares, I was really annoyed with all these girls and presents now. I huffed and tossed the gifts on his desk on top of his feet, funny how much joy I felt after yelling at Seto.

"Koi, I swear next time just throw them away, but keep the card, we do need a good laugh for this dreadful holiday" I just nodded and took my books out and let Seto place them in my bag. He finished just as the teacher came In and began the lesson.

For the rest of the day I had my books in my hands, I was lucky that school was over and Seto had agreed to help me put my books away in my locker so I could also relaxed my arms.

The flow of fan girls and boys had slowed quite a lot, that was until she and her crew came over, and each of them had a gift, depending on the girl's status there were presents ranged from medium size to one of the biggest gift of chocolates I had ever seen.

"Moi!" she snapped her finger and the youngest of the popular group gathered all the gifts and handed it out to me.

"Koi, Koi Alexzender Martha Keene Marie Rose is my name. Koi is what everyone calls me. It's my first name and if you can't get it right go and find someone else to bother" I was still a little agitated. I could tell by most of the girl's reaction they were expecting my normal shy, reserved self.

Tea just rolled her eyes at me. "ok Koi, give those gifts to Seto for us got it?" I rolled my eyes right back at her and saluted.

"Yes, your rule bitch, yes" and took the gifts before I got into a fight I know I couldn't win and that no one would stop it other than Seto.

Most people, half the time just use me, to get to Seto just because he is a genius and a billionaire. It really didn't mean much to me since I've known him and his family since we were four and that bound we have will never break. Even though I couldn't make any real friends, it was fine since I already have three of the world's coolest friends. There was Seto of course and two of his three year old brothers, Yami and Yugi and lastly his youngest brother Mokuba that was only two. Seto and I take care of them now since the death of his parents, and my own little sister who is also three, Grey.

I swear they were going to be great friends, just like Seto and me, I just hope Grey doesn't develop a secret crush on Yami or Yugi when they are older like I do for Seto, but I think I'm already too late to stop that from happening.

Anyway with my thoughts everywhere and I wasn't concentrating where my feet were going, I nearly fell down the stair. Who knew so many Valentine gifts could be so heavy? But before I could descend my fall, Seto was there with his arms wrapped around me and a look of concern on his face.

"Koi, what the hell? Did you even pay attention to where you were walking? If I hadn't been here waiting for you who knows what could of happen." I just blushed a bright red, and stuttered out an apology explain how his queen bee and her workers wanted me to do for them, he just groaned, "How many times must I tell Tea I don't like her, that I like someone else and that I plan on telling them soon, and that I'm sure they fell the same way I do." He just shook his head again and grabbed his bag and I noticed something sticking out of it.

"Seto?!" I asked as we began to make it to his car which was a brand new Chevrolet Camero. It was painted yellow with two black strips. I bet he only got the car just to tease me since he knew who it reminded me of. Could you blame me for hoping every time I see that car that it would transform into a giant robot and when I get in it that the radio would mess up? I blame Grey for making me get addicted to the damn movie.

"So, I was thinking, we do our homework, then we eat dinner, then lastly look at all of these Valentine cards, sound like a plan?"

I couldn't help myself and just smiled and laughed "Ya Seto, that sound perfect"

It was sometime after four when we got to Seto's house or you would call it a mansion. It huge with more than thirty rooms and that's not even counting the bathrooms, add the ones in the bedroom and the ones that are near the living room, kitchen, the front door and back door there are quite a few. And the inside it looks more like a gothic castle. Seto would often joke about how he is the king and I'm his Queen with are the four children. It took me a while to know this place inside and out when Seto took me in. I still remembered the death of my parents and when I held onto my baby sister in my arms.

So we sat down in his living room, (I still never got why he wanted to have three living rooms) and we set the toddlers in the play pen and got to work. It was about six, when we finish (I know Seto could have done it half an hour but I guess he wanted to hang out with me not like we don't do that 24/7 already) and I got the kids food ready and feed them, well Seto did the cooking (he would never let anyone but me know, that he can cook and he does most of the cooking, and I do the baking) by the time I was done feeding and cleaning, and burping the kids he was about done with dinner.

Around that time it was nearly 8:30 and all four of them were getting tired so we carried them to their rooms and laid them down. After we ate, I dump my bag out, and pick up a pink envelope and begin to read.

In my fake girly voice,

Seto, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, please want you give me a chance I promise I would be far better company then that 'MOI' girl you hang around with. So please when you're sick of her, I'll be waiting.

Love, Annie-beth

"How dare she think that about you if I didn't want to be friends with you then I wouldn't I can't believe that girl, what nerve!" he turned to me and saw me holding my gut in. At first he believed I was crying until I tossed my head back. He decided to jump me and tickle my sides I finally pleaded for mercy.

All of the letters were like that and with each one, Seto got madder and madder, I just found it funny. "Seto, I don't care what those girls say, because I have you as my friend, and they are not, so don't get so mad, ok?"

Seto Kaiba, my beautiful love, I wish you would give up, on that stupid crush of yours, I am the one for you, your soul mate. Why can't you see that Seto, my love, I am the one for you, your one and only, I love you Seto, Koi will never love you the way I do so give up on her, and get with me I will be waiting.

I read the letter over and over again. I just couldn't wrap my mind around that my best friend and secret crush was in love with me. "Seto, is what Tea saying true, am I the one you're in love with?" but he wouldn't look at me, it seemed like hours had passed and I believe it had, since that old grandfather clock he had chimed twelve times.

He looked at me at last, "Ya, I do, I love you Koi and I've been trying to tell you that for a long time."

I just blushed and leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed me back.

And I just had to laugh at myself for hating this season in the beginning but now I see why all those boys and girls were so into it.


End file.
